Of Blanket Forts, Marriage, and Awkward Germans
by Emsiecat
Summary: An entry for the Germany x Italy Events Secret Santa 2013. For Sinnovedades - Ludwig and Feliciano are spending the Christmas holiday together, fluff ensues. I really hope you don't mind a ton of fluff with a lack of plot!


**Authors Note: **I'd like to thank two people who helped out immensely with this. Christa; who helped by RPing the scenario out with me first. And Krystal who proof-read everything and gave helpful suggestions.

Due to this starting out as a RP, some of our headcanons may have got mixed in here. I hope you don't mind ;P We decided to make Buon San Valentino just a little ambiguous. Feliciano didn't exactly say no. But he certainly didn't say yes either. As explained; he assumed Ludwig only wanted to marry him to improve their alliance, not because he was in love with him. Added to that Ludwig's sudden and awkward way of proposing, coupled with Feliciano's slightly care-free and oblivious nature; it all ended up a bit of a mess.

Thankfully (at least in our minds) they discussed and resolved the issue as well as confessing their love before the end of WWII. Of course this meant nothing could happen between them, but once the world was at peace again Ludwig and Feliciano would have entered into a relationship. Neither of them really broached the subject of marriage since then, and Ludwig still has a bit of embarrassment etc. regarding mentions of the Buon San Valentino incident.

Enjoy!

* * *

❝_**Of Blanket Forts, Marriage, and Awkward Germans******_

There was something about being able to curl up cat-like on a couch when the weather was cold and wintry outside that just felt entirely too comforting to Feliciano. Something about knowing that you had done the work you needed to do (he's pretty sure he's done all the work needed anyway… He won't think on that too much just in case he remembers some elusive little document his brain had stubbornly pushed aside). Something about being able to spend a whole day just like this; inside and warm with good food and drink and good company.

They were pleasant thoughts that caused a lazy smile to curl the Italian's lips which devolved into a large yawn as he stretched out along the length of the couch briefly.

Truly cat-like…

Eyes that had scrunched shut with the tongue-curling yawn peeped open once more to try and locate the whereabouts of his companion. Ludwig was around somewhere he knew, but wasn't in any hurry to actually make the effort to traipse around the house in order to find him if he wasn't in the immediate vicinity of the living room. Not catching sight of the German from where he lay, Feliciano allowed his thoughts to wander once more, his attention caught by one of the dogs by the hearth now.

The dog in question was snuffling as he too tried to make himself comfortable in order to sleep, standing to turn two or three times in place; and then paw at and burrow himself underneath his large blanket.

Feliciano chuckled at the sight and was struck with sudden inspiration. The flighty man always needed something to occupy his attention else wise he tended to become quickly bored. Indirectly the dog had just given him an idea with which to amuse himself.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Feliciano cast another glance about the room to make sure Ludwig wasn't around before swinging his legs off the couch, standing and trotting in a sleepy sort of way from the room.

It was the work of minutes to trek upstairs to the closet and return with his arms full of blankets and spare cushions and pillows, along with (oddly enough) some fairy lights he'd found hiding in a cardboard box.

Looking decidedly mischievous, the Italian man got to work immediately, arranging cushions, moving bits of furniture, draping the blankets as artfully as he could, all with the air of a grand architect. Like someone who'd done this countless times before.

After all; what better way to spend a day than lazing about inside a blanket fort?

The Italian was fairly squirming with a certain restrained cheer as he threw himself into his self appointed project. He made short work of making his blanket fort something to be proud of (if one could be proud of a veritable tangled edifice of blankets, pillows, and other soft furnishings that is). After arranging pillows inside to use as seats he crawled out from inside the little den and gathered up some Christmas ornaments that would make pleasant additions to hang from the 'ceiling' he'd created along with the lights.

Wriggling back into the entranceway Feliciano giggled to himself at the interested look he was receiving from Berlitz by the hearth. The other two dogs were currently absent; probably off playing or gnawing on the treats he had presented them with when he'd shown up on Ludwig's doorstep this morning. Berlitz however had seemingly decided that either the crackling fire was too good to pass up, or that he'd rather keep a sharp eye on the Italian whilst Ludwig was absent. Feliciano had always privately thought that out of the three dogs, Berlitz's steady, strict personality was most like his owner's.

_I wouldn't be surprised if Ludwig secretly told him to keep an eye on me._

Feliciano aimed a faux pout at the dog and teasingly whispered "I'm not doing anything wrong y'know, just having a bit of fun. I won't leave Ludwig to clear all this up, honest."

It was probably his imagination, but Feliciano was fairly certain that the alert, calculating look Berlitz was side-eyeing him with softened just a little, before he settled his head down onto his own blanket and let the trouble maker get on with it.

Satisfied that he wasn't being spied on by a wary, loyal dog any longer; Feliciano scrambled back inside his masterpiece and got to work hanging ornaments and stringing the lights up, humming along happily in time to the Christmas music he could hear somewhere within the house.

It was difficult to keep his mind on the task if he was honest with himself. All morning Ludwig had been busy doing this and that in preparation for more guests he'd hinted at having invited. Now it seemed his task had fallen to baking. The unmistakable and very tempting scent of baking was making its way into his little hideaway, and Feliciano was hard-pressed not to wriggle out again and go and try to beg some from his host.

Occupying himself with some last minute rearranging of items in his fort, Feliciano clapped his hands together and practically cooed with self-satisfaction when he laid back to admire the patchwork ceiling from his place on the floor. It looked pretty good, if he did say so himself; cosy and inviting (no matter how childish the whole practice may seem to outsiders). The lights and ornaments were a nice touch, and if he wasn't mistaken, the place would be just big enough to house himself, a certain German, and maybe even three affectionate dogs.

* * *

The aforementioned German had remained blissfully unaware of the machinations of his visitor thus far. This year Ludwig had planned to invite several of the nations he considered himself close to over for the Christmas holidays. The list extended to Roderich, Vash, Lilli, and Elizaveta, not forgetting of course the Italian man who had arrived remarkably early and unannounced that very morning. Not that he minded; being close to Feliciano had caused Ludwig to become somewhat accustomed to Feliciano's incomprehensible ways over the years.

As such Ludwig had let the other man make himself at home in the living room; occasionally stopping in his tasks to offer him refreshments or company, but for the most part Ludwig had been hidden away in his kitchen preparing food for the upcoming holidays.

Ludwig was currently busy cleaning the work surfaces having just finished preparing a batch of gingerbread cookies. The confectionary which was baking in the large oven was slowly filling the room with the appetizing scents of spice and cinnamon.

There was much to say about Christmas and especially in Germany. The markets that were usually set up near the end of November and ran through December always brought about the Christmas spirit that so many other countries seemed to develop closer to the actual event. Yes, it was becoming more and more commercialized but Ludwig could still remember the first time Gilbert had ever taken him to these Christmas Markets as a child.

He wasn't quite sure why he liked this holiday specifically but there was something about it that seemed to relax him when nothing else could. It probably helped that it gave him more reason to spend time in the kitchen baking, and the extended vacation off work helped to that end immensely. There were also Christmas movies such as the infamous film recounting the life of Empress Sisi that seemed to play on repeat on the television. It was an older movie but one that Ludwig found himself watching at least once every Christmas.

Standing straight and pushing back some hair that had been dislodged from its normally orderly style by the warm air of the room, the German surveyed the area for anything further to wash or scrub. With the sleeves of his soft knit sweater rolled up and wearing what could only be described as a 'dorky' looking apron (a gag gift courtesy of his brother); the blond man hardly thought he could currently be considered as the stern and sometimes imposing nation others assumed he was.

He'd been so absorbed in his apparently growing list of chores that he'd failed to notice how suspiciously quiet his partner had become in the adjoining room, nor did he see the pile of blankets slither down the stairs and into the living room.

He noticed the silence now though…

Minus the soft music emitted from the radio nearby, there was not a sound coming from the living room where he'd expected there to be queries and requests and general chatter from the light and airy voice of Feliciano Vargas. This alone made Ludwig suspicious.

Was he perhaps upset about the lack of attention he'd received? Ludwig dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came to mind. Feliciano was not one to remain quiet about such things, if he wanted attention he would have come to find Ludwig to get it and maybe offer help with the baking; Feliciano loved to cook as well after all.

No, more than likely the Italian had fallen asleep, or possibly become engrossed in something on television.

Humming thoughtfully the German went back to work, preparing two mugs of hot cocoa this time.

A short time later, Ludwig entered the living room, the mugs of cocoa in hand as a kind of peace offering (just in case Feliciano was feeling neglected after all). However he'd barely walked through the entranceway before he was stopped short by the sight in front of him.

Before him stood a ramshackle but admittedly charming blanket fort. As was the way with the Italian, he'd somehow managed to find an artistic and eye-catching way to construct the temporary accommodation. The blankets and little cushions, although apparently randomly collected from here there and everywhere; somehow matched and contrasted nicely. Their colours created a warm and inviting mélange from where they were hung or placed. Walking cautiously towards it, Ludwig could see that Feliciano had decorated the place further with spare Christmas ornaments, and the gentle twinkling lights he could see shining through the gossamer 'walls' told him that the creative Italian had decided to light the inside with some fairy lights. With the fire crackling not far away, he had to admit Feliciano had managed to create a place that would be all too easy to waste a full day in.

Following his initial admiration for the fort, Ludwig was caught between irritation by the surprising addition to his living room and good humoured amusement; but the one chief thought running through his mind was that he'd have to clear this away afterwards.

Shaking his head, the barest of smiles starting to tug at his lips, Ludwig realised Feliciano must already be inside the fort. Sighing patiently the man stepped carefully around to the burrow like entranceway in order to peer inside the small hole to try and spot the Italian. "Feliciano?"

From this angle he could see the effort Feliciano had put into his creation, and the irritation grudgingly gave way to admiration once more. It wasn't a very big blanket fort, but it went in deep enough to probably accommodate not only the Italian but his three dogs and himself.

There was a soft shuffling noise from within the confines of the blankets, and Ludwig was soon face to face with Feliciano as he emerged at the sound of his name being called.

"Ciao~" the Italian trilled and Ludwig noticed his eyes flick towards the two mugs, smile broadening all the more. "Oooh, cocoa, that's sweet of you. Did you want to join me?"

For all Feliciano could be a little oblivious when it came to others emotions at times, he could read Ludwig quite well it seemed. The soft gaze was on Ludwig's face once more, and it appeared he had noted the lingering concern there.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll tidy up. I just thought this would be a nice place to take a break. You do need a break after all; you've been busy all morning." Feliciano beamed up at his companion, and patted the blanket beneath him invitingly. "You can rest a bit, right?"

Lowering himself onto his knees, Ludwig offered the mug of cocoa over to his companion before answering him with measured patience.

"It would have been nice to come out to less of a mess, but yes; I have time for a small break. What possessed you to make this anyway?" He asked, unsure if this was some sort of Italian tradition, or the fact that Ludwig had been so busy with other things had compelled him to even attempt this outlandish endeavour.

Feliciano looked thoughtful, taking a hesitant sip from his mug his face lit up and the German's question was momentarily forgotten. "Mmm, this is really good cocoa…"

The compliment in turn caused Ludwig to feel a warm sense of accomplishment; Feliciano was rather difficult to please when it came to food and drink after all.

Feliciano hummed to himself, enjoying the drink he'd been given as he considered Ludwig's previous query, before at length he replied. "It's childish I know, and hardly becoming of a nation," his grin turned rather sly as if he were mischievously thinking of what some of the other more 'proper' nations would think seeing him like this (Feliciano frankly could care less). "But I've always found blanket forts to be good fun… they're cosy and warm, you can make them look really unique." He paused to reach up with his free hand to tap lightly at one of the ornaments hanging above him as if to illustrate this fact. "…oh and they're great to snuggle in too." He finished almost too innocently, the mischievous glint now reaching his eyes.

Ludwig lifted an eyebrow at the thinly veiled hint, his blue gaze momentarily shifted to land on Berlitz, who at that moment lifted his head to almost share in Ludwig's mixed sentiment. The German's lip quirked up at the silent exchange before the Shepherd's head slowly fell back onto its own blanket to enjoy the warmth of the hearth.

"I have twenty minutes or so before I have to be back in the kitchen." He said firmly to assure the smaller male that there was no negotiating that time frame or else cookies would burn. There was a moment where Ludwig was unsure whether his companion actually wanted him to join him _in_ the tent or just keep him company from the living room floor just at the entranceway, much in the same way Berlitz was. In his contemplation he took a small sip of his own drink before gently easing it onto the coffee table on top of a cup placemat to free his hands. He really should be spending more time with the Italian, he'd come all this way to visit him, Ludwig reminded himself, and all he had done thus far was disappear into the kitchen to prepare food. He suddenly had a ridiculous urge to apologise.

"I'm sorry I've been a poor host….it just gets really busy for me before Christmas." He all but blurted looking rather shame faced. "I'll make it up to you later, promise."

The suddenness of the change of topic, coupled with Ludwig's (in Feliciano's opinion) adorable expression just caused the Italian to chortle happily and shuffle backwards a little. "Hmm it's fine, it's fine. If you really want to make it up to me though, you can start by joining me in here instead of flitting about outside."

Picking up his mug once more, Ludwig nodded, red in the face, and very cautiously followed Feliciano as he wriggled further back into the confines of the fort before the Italian piped up again. "I know you have lots to do, and once I've cleared this away I can help out if you like… you've not been a bad host at all." Feliciano shook his head at the look of guilt on Ludwig's face and edged towards him to lean in and press a quick kiss to his cheek. "You don't need to apologise. I'm just happy to be spending time here with you."

Ludwig couldn't help the small blush that appeared almost on cue at the peck of Feliciano's lips against his cheek. He was used to the Italian's manners of affection but he could never really control how his body reacted to it. Then again, he flushed at almost every silly little thing almost as a standard reaction.

They had made their way to the very back of the fort, where Feliciano made himself at home by settling down on one of the cushy pillows placed there. He seemed very at home amongst the soft furnishings, and for the entire world looked as contented as a kitten… or perhaps more fittingly; a self-satisfied Roman emperor. Ludwig allowed himself a smirk at the errant thought. Although personally he felt a little out of place. The structure to him just didn't seem built for someone of his stature, and he was questioning how the laws of physics were working within the artfully constructed, but admittedly precarious looking fort.

Unable to keep his doubts concealed, Ludwig cleared his throat and mumbled quietly, not wanting to question Feliciano's skills in anyway. "This doesn't only look unique Feliciano….it looks unstable." The wariness in his voice was quite evident however.

It was in fact an odd skill the Italian had, but somehow he managed to make architectural designs that appeared almost unsafe and impractical, but still somehow functional. The fort may very well seem as if it would topple at the slightest nudge of a misplaced foot or elbow, but it was actually quite sturdy.

Really now, had Ludwig no faith in his architectural abilities? He wouldn't design or build a sub-par fort under any circumstance; be it the blanket and pillow kind or the ones made from stone and used in war.

At Ludwig's affirmation of his concerns and the very obvious blush on his pale cheeks, Feliciano could only stifle delighted chuckles. It was hard not to simply snuggle close to the German when he was in such close proximity, but Feliciano resisted, not wishing to make his companion feel cornered in anyway. Still he did enjoy the way Ludwig's warm skin and soft clothing brushed against him as he tried to make himself at home in a space that was big enough for them, but not exactly spacious enough for a lot of movement.

"How rude," Feliciano grinned ear to ear as he playfully nudged Ludwig's side. "Doubting the strength of my lovely little fort." To make a point Feliciano reached out a hand and pushed firmly on one of the supporting 'walls' of his creation. It gave a little given the plush fabric it was made from, but true to Feliciano's assurances didn't buckle or collapse.

Feliciano turned his attention back to his partner only to see him lower his mug of cocoa and the Italian nearly lost control of himself. In the short time that he'd turned to prove a point about the resistance of the blanket fort walls, Ludwig had taken a gulp of his cocoa and now the usually sensible man had a moustache of crème from his drink. It was adorable.

"L-Ludwig you've got…" rather than struggle needlessly to get the words out, Feliciano reached out and brushed his thumb over Ludwig's top lip to remove the foam, soft giggles still trying to escape and cheeks flushed with the effort of keeping them at bay. It was stupid really, how easily he could be made to smile and laugh, but times like this where everything was peaceful and warm just made Feliciano almost giddy with joy.

"Gott….was that there for a long time?"It was clear that Ludwig was embarrassed having been caught looking anything less than immaculate and this alone caused Feliciano even more amusement.

Gazing up at his companion affectionately, Feliciano shook his head at the question and smiled gently. "Hmm no, it wasn't there long at all, don't worry."

It was tempting… very tempting to lean in and press his lips to the German's cheek again… or possibly the lips he'd just brushed a thumb over. To dispel those thoughts (not wanting to make the poor German turn any redder), Feliciano grabbed his own mug and hurriedly finished off the drink he'd been given.

Setting the now empty mug aside, Feliciano felt his lips quirk all over again as Ludwig appeared to be trying to look composed and at ease with things… it was cute because that flush was still there and so it wasn't really fooling anyone at all…

In a vain attempt to distract Feliciano's attention away from his discomfort, Ludwig cleared his throat and spoke again. "If you come to the kitchen with me once we've finished here, you can be the official tester for the cookies." It was something of a long shot, but the ruse worked perfectly.

"Official tester… hmm a very responsible and difficult task… I think I could manage it though." The teasing ring to Feliciano's voice still hadn't vanished as he answered Ludwig, but at least he'd stopped giggling outright over the cocoa moustache now.

From outside their little haven the other two dogs had been attracted by the giggling and low chatter. Trotting into the living room having finished their treats they decided to investigate the new décor that seemed to have manifested from nowhere.

Berlitz's head shot up almost as if warning the two to stay away but seeing as the two never really listened to anyone but Ludwig they began sniffing and poking their noses at the tent trying to figure out what it was, but the scent was giving them absolutely no indication.

Inside the structure the Italian was just considering either tease his companion further over his easily embarrassed nature, or possibly leaning in to snuggle closer; when from out the peripheral of his vision, Feliciano caught sight of two snouts pushing their way into the blanket fort.

"Eh? Wha-" Feliciano got no further as within moments Blackie and Aster had decided that bounding right into the carefully constructed tent of blankets and pillows was of utmost importance.

In a flurry of movement the pair of rambunctious dogs and forced their way in and despite Feliciano's best work, no structure simply made up of blankets and pillows can withstand rough treatment from a pair of large dogs.

Yelping, Feliciano was knocked back onto his pillow as Aster shouldered passed, and covered his head with his arms as inevitably the whole structure came falling down on top of them. It was fortunate perhaps that everything was soft and not at all heavy (though Feliciano was fairly certain one of the ornaments had struck his temple just a little sharply… maybe they weren't such a good design idea after all). However the Italian found in the short melee that followed that he was completely tangled in blankets, flailing a little to try and move them above his head to see what was going on around him.

At his side was Ludwig, and over to one corner of the once fort were the two perpetrators, apparently chewing on something, tails wagging in defiance of their bad behaviour (well Feliciano was sure they didn't _actually_ know they'd done anything wrong but still…). It seemed, from the looks of things, that Berlitz's treat had become tangled in the blankets Feliciano had used for the fort, and the other two having finished their own, wanted to take advantage of the forgotten morsel. 'Outside' the once comfortable blanket fort Feliciano could hear Berlitz barking at his fellow dogs, almost as if scolding them.

It was a confused, brightly coloured affair they were immersed in; blankets, pillows, little cushions and colourful ornaments, the lights still twinkling happily despite the chaos. Feliciano shook his head, concern that Ludwig would be angry warring with that ever present sense of amusement bubbling in his chest.

"Ludwig, are you alright?" still lying down and thoroughly covered in fabric, Feliciano shuffled sideways under the blankets, lifting them to tent above his head as he moved until he was face to face with his partner. "I'm sorry I guess it wasn't strong enough for those two…"

Ludwig had lifted his arms up at the same time Feliciano and so it was they found themselves nose to nose. The concern fluttering in Feliciano's stomach disappeared completely. Instead his cheeks warmed marginally and his smile softened as he regarded the German for a moment or two before shaking himself out of the slightly goofy stupor he'd fallen into and struggling up into a halfway sitting position.

At his side the German sighed in resignation and shook his head as he tried to keep his gaze from meeting his companions directly, lest it cause his own flush to darken further. Ludwig always found that being so close to Feliciano was both at once wonderful and somewhat nerve wracking.

"I feel like most things aren't strong enough for those two." He huffed softly, a note of impatience in the sound as he pulled at the blankets covering them in order to find an exit. "Ja, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Hm si, I'm fine. I think one of the ornaments scratched me or something, but it's nothing." A hand rose briefly, to tentatively press fingers where the ornament had caught him, but finding nothing more than a mild sting for his troubles, Feliciano shrugged and turned to grin at Ludwig as the other man started to wriggle out of their prison.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Ludwig found a way out of the mess. And true to form began scolding the guilty party for having caused it. Pulling himself out of the now destroyed fort, Feliciano knelt before the chaos and brushed himself off, watching with good humour as Ludwig scolded the dogs and sent them away. "Aww poor things, Papa's mad at them." He couldn't resist cooing over their dejected stances, but made no move to follow and fuss over them. Ludwig would complain they were being spoiled for sure.

Instead Feliciano took in the calculating look and thinned lips of his partner, gladly grasping the others hand when it was offered and pulling himself onto his feet. Now on the same level as Ludwig (well almost… the other man always has been a fair bit taller than him), Feliciano reached out and brushed some of the dishevelled hair off Ludwig's forehead which had been mussed by their time in the ruined fort. The Italian's ever present smile turned comforting and almost apologetic as he let his eyes meet the German's.

"Don't worry about all this. I said before I'd tidy it up, right? Besides you have cookies to watch over. I'd hate for them to get burned." Chuckling Feliciano stooped to pick up a couple of pillows and set them to one side to be returned to their proper place.

Feliciano was fully expecting to carry out the tidy-up by himself. It was only fair after all; he'd made the mess so he should clear it up. Ludwig had better things to do than this. After all, those cookies smelled delicious, it would be a shame if they got ruined because Ludwig was distracted.

He had been watching Ludwig out the corner of his eye as he worked, hands grabbing automatically at discarded pillows and blankets, assuming that the German would agree and return to the kitchen. Instead he was caught off guard by the smallest tilt of Ludwig's lips and how he wordlessly bent to start helping untangle and fold the blankets before giving a simple explanation.

"We can clean this together. It'll be more efficient." He murmured softly as he brushed past him to uncover his abandoned mug and place it on the table. "The cookies still have another ten minutes before I need to check on them. I'm sure we'll be done before that." Rooting amongst the plethora of fabric, Ludwig unearthed a small glass bauble and held it up for inspection before adding. "We'll have to be very careful when cleaning this. I wouldn't want to break any of the ornaments under the blankets."

Feliciano felt a warm gratitude build in his chest, his own lips tugging up into a broad smile in return. He nodded as Ludwig spoke; fully agreeing with the logical explanation that was so like Ludwig. "True, with both of us it shouldn't take long at all. Thank you, Ludwig. "And si, I'll be very careful with the lights and ornaments. I won't break any, promise."

They worked in silence for a short while, sorting and folding the multitude of blankets and pillows, before Ludwig hefted the lot into his arms and paused to glance at the small Italian. "I'm taking these to the laundry room. My mug was under there so I expect these will need washing. I'll be right back."

"Alright, leave the rest to me." Straightening to strike a mock little salute, Feliciano giggled and then got back to the task at hand. Picking up the collection of little ornaments and inspecting each carefully for damage before placing them in a cardboard box ready for storage. The lights too he packed up; unplugging them and neatly coiling the length of the string so they wouldn't tangle when put away.

It was a short time later when Feliciano sniffed at the air to realise the smell of baking cookies had become more pronounced, his stomach giving a quiet gurgle. From the kitchen his ears picked up the sound of the oven timer going off, and was about to go out to rescue the batch if need be, when he heard Ludwig return to tend to them. The other had obviously finished in the laundry room after all.

Turning back to the area where the fort had been, the Italian gave it one last check to make sure no ornaments had rolled off under the sofa, or any small pieces of the decorations broken off to become a hazard where they walked. Finding the floor free of any such things, Feliciano turned in time to see Ludwig return to the living room and bounded over cheerfully.

"All cleared, captain~" he trilled again. "The cookies are done, right?" He attempted to peer over the man's shoulder into the kitchen beyond. "I suppose they're still too hot to 'test' right now though, huh?"

"Perhaps a bit too hot, yes. Wait a little while, the last thing I need is you whining that my cooking has burnt your tongue." Ludwig tried his best to appear serious, but there was a telltale smirk on his face.

In response Feliciano pretended to pout, and stuck his nose in the air protesting with a simple. "I don't whine."

Pushing himself up onto the balls of his feet, Feliciano grasped the taller man's upper arms and caught his eye, grin returning readily. "So, what did you want to do to pass the time then?"

Truthfully the bouncy man was just glad to be in the company of the other, what they did was of little importance to him so long as they were together; but he was open to suggestions.

Waiting patiently for an answer, Feliciano took time to study his companion. He'd always enjoyed the expressive quality of Ludwig's eyes. Even when the German tried to remain neutral in his emotions, his eyes were certainly anything but. Right now he seemed fairly at ease, he didn't appear harassed or overworked, nor did he seem irritated by Feliciano's presence or indirect cause of making a mess of his living room.

Feliciano had always been the tactile, clingy sort, and he'd half expected Ludwig merely to tolerate him clutching onto his arms and invading his personal space. He was pleasantly surprised when instead of the German becoming flustered or simply ignoring their closeness, he was pulled closer. It wasn't an enveloping kind of embrace, but it was comfortable and warm and Feliciano tilted his head a little in order to watch Ludwig closely as he answered his previous question.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to be done too soon. We could watch a Christmas movie if you want….or if you have something better in mind by all means let me know." Ludwig smiled lightly before leaning forward to plant a small kiss to the crown of Feliciano's head.

The sensation of lips nuzzling into his hair was one that Feliciano never tired of, and was usually granted at the most unexpected times. Honestly, Ludwig had no right to be that cute.

Feliciano giggled, letting his eyes flutter closed briefly at the contact, simply taking in the atmosphere around him. Warm and cosy, just as it had been in the little fort, the smell of freshly baked goods coming from the kitchen, and quiet music still emitted from the radio in the kitchen.

The music gave him a silly idea, and he leaned back a little to catch Ludwig's eye again. "A movie sounds really nice actually… but first…"

Trailing off, Feliciano rearranged himself within Ludwig's hold; his right arm wrapping around the taller man's back, his left moving to take Ludwig's hand. Grinning mischievously Feliciano waited a few moments in order to listen to the music properly. It wasn't really much good in the way of rhythm or dancing, but it was better and certainly less awkward than complete silence.

Feliciano's bright grin dissolved into helpless laughter as he attempted to awkwardly shuffle them into a kind of waltz. He could almost hear Roderich's offended sniff at how badly he was butchering one of his dances (or rather the man had claimed it as one of his dances, but as was often the case in history there was a lot of arguments for and against the origins… Either way Feliciano was certain the Austrian would somehow be appalled at his former vassals' current lack of effort).

"There's music; we have to dance, right?" It wasn't much of an excuse for the Italian's downturn into silliness, but it would do. Ludwig was warm and Feliciano always loved being close to him; so why not?

He wasn't exactly the best at leading a dance, at least not when his partner was so much taller and broader than he, but he gave it his best at least until Ludwig got the message and may take over. Feliciano was fairly certain the German would know this dance, and judging by his overall character had probably studied and practiced it enough in years gone by to do better than the Italian was at this moment.

Ludwig had been a little confused when Feliciano's hand slid behind his back and had grabbed his hand holding it up in a strange manner. His brow quirked up at the mischievous grin and it wasn't until the man began shuffling them into what he assumed was supposed to be a type of dance that he realised what Feliciano had intended with 'but first'.

The smile turned into something a little fonder as he gazed down at the man adjusting their hold. Feliciano had been correct in his assumptions. The waltz was a dance he was very familiar with; actually it was one that had been drilled into him when he was very young. There had been no escaping those lessons; Roderich had been an insistent educator with all his lessons.

"This isn't the type of music one usually dances to, Feliciano." He hummed softly changing the current rhythm to one in his head. A rhythm that was better suited for such a dance.

The quiet hum and shift in rhythm allowed the Italian to fall into step with the German, leaning in to nuzzle affectionately at his neck. "Oh I know," he mumbled. "But we don't have to do everything by the book do we?"

Ludwig wordlessly pulled the smaller male closer against him, shifting the grip on his hand so that he could easily lead Feliciano in whichever direction. His leading was a little faster paced than the music called for, but it looked a lot more like a dance instead of the awkward shuffle it had started off as.

Feliciano in turn relaxed and was happy to go along with Ludwig's guidance, content simple to let him take the lead. He found himself enjoying the practised movements and the ease of the steps as he grew accustomed to the little dance they had fashioned for themselves.

The German was smiling in mild amusement as he kept their dance quarantined to the only area that would permit them to move freely without bumping into furniture. "And here I thought you were the better dancer." He chuckled, a small flush on his features even though he didn't seem particularly embarrassed by this turn of events.

For a few moments Feliciano let his mind wander and simply enjoyed the feeling of dancing with the other man; however he was quick to lean back from the crook of Ludwig's neck and look up at him with mock offence at the small jibe.

"I am the better dancer, tesoro." He chided gently, lips quirking and making it obvious that he wasn't really serious. "I'm just not used to leading with a tall, not-so-dark, handsome man as my partner." He grinned and fluttered his eyelashes in an overly-girly and idiotic fashion.

Ludwig couldn't help but flush at the way Feliciano fluttered his eyes like that. Knowing that Feliciano had gained the upper hand by doing something that would cause Ludwig embarrassment; he managed to slip his hand free from the other's grasp to place it over the other man's face in order to cover the slightly idiotic expression. "Don't do that….that's strange." He murmured turning his face away to compose himself.

Had this been earlier in their relationship, Feliciano might have found Ludwig's actions to be a little hurtful, thinking perhaps he was annoyed with him. However nowadays the Italian knew it was merely Ludwig's nature that made him react to odd things in such a manner, and Feliciano laughed out loud as his face was gently pushed aside, scrunching his eyes up beneath the palm and pressing a sly kiss to it.

"I'm very odd, you know that well enough by now, surely." Leaning into the soft touch to his cheek, Feliciano smiled up adoringly at his partner before stepping back to let him go.

"Do you have a preference in movie or did you just want to watch one on the TV?" Ludwig was desperate for a change in topic, and slowed their steps until they were merely stood together, arms and hands still loosely entwined. "I think I could even let you test the cookies now if you get things ready in here. Does that sound good to you?"

Taking time to consider the options Ludwig gave him, Feliciano nodded to himself before answering. "Whatever is on TV should be fine; I'm not fussy… at least not with movies." Leaning up he pressed his lips quickly to the tip of Ludwig's nose before almost squirming in enthusiasm. "That would be great; I can get things ready and then test cookies as payment for my hard work."

Ludwig went to retort against Feliciano's claim of what was 'hard work', but quickly closed his mouth as soon as he opened it, not wishing to give the impish Italian another opportunity to goad him again. Shaking his head with a resigned sort of smile, the German gave Feliciano's hand a small squeeze before leaving.

As soon as the German disappeared into the kitchen, Feliciano bounded over to the sofa, rifling around to find the remote control and then flopping down to channel hop as he searched for a promising film to watch.

Too mushy… too fake… a bit too childish… too- wow too weird!

It was a good thing that this time of year reruns of movies seemed to be every channel's speciality, and so it didn't take him too long to find something. It was a little overdone, but the eventual movie he settled on was a remake of 'A Christmas Carol'… not a bad one either by the looks of things. That would do, unless Ludwig had any objections or suggested something he'd much rather watch of course.

Settling down, Feliciano curled himself up into a comfortable ball on the sofa, clutching one of the pillows to his chest as he waited patiently for his host to return. He didn't have to wait long, and his attention was drawn from the screen as Ludwig returned with a plate full of the delicious smelling cookies and two mugs for them. If the spiced scent Feliciano had picked up on was any indication, this time he'd brought them Glühwein.

Feliciano chirped happily as he picked up his own mug and took a small sip. "Grazie~ mulled wine is lovely and the cookies look so good."

Shuffling over so he'd be closer to the German, Feliciano smiled up at him over the rim of his mug. "This film is alright, isn't it? You can search for something else if you like."

Making himself comfortable next to the warm Italian, Ludwig shrugged at the question. "This is fine. It can't get any more Christmas-y than that."

Feliciano reached out to take one of the cookies, munching on it and humming happily at the taste before adding. "I'm sure I've said it before but you make the best cookies… baking in general too actually."

At the compliment, Ludwig couldn't help but flush. He was sure Feliciano was holding him in too high a regard, or perhaps it was their relationship that made the smaller man biased. "Ah….danke Feliciano. I doubt I'm the best though."

Letting his attention fall back on the TV, Feliciano absently nibbled on his cookie almost mouse like, taking time to enjoy it between sips of wine. Glad that the movie choice was adequate with the German; Feliciano took another cookie and ate it slowly as if testing the taste. "Well I think you're the best… you're just too modest." Feliciano teased and was very happy when he felt Ludwig move closer in silent gratitude for his compliment.

From his position on the couch with the Italian nestled against his side, Ludwig could see Berlitz lying comfortably by the hearth again as well as the two troublemaking dogs who had sauntered back in looking as if they hadn't been scolded in the first place. They wagged their tails before finding a spot beside the sofa to lie down and be part of the group, having had enough of their rambunctious fun.

In Ludwig's mind this couldn't have been any more perfect.

The Italian had wasted no time in resting his head against his companion and sighing contentedly; though he made sure not to hinder the German should he want to move. This was what he'd wanted from the very start, when he'd first set about making the blanket fort; curling up against Ludwig and spending their time like this; whether it be reading or watching a movie, or something else altogether.

For a while Feliciano's attention was split. A little on the movie of course, but his gaze kept flicking irresistibly to the dogs curled up nearby… they were so sweet after all… and occasionally to Ludwig to gauge his reaction to the plot.

After a short time Feliciano became more focused on the film and found himself smiling at certain points. One scene caused a small frown to tug at his lips though, as it had always done, no matter which version it was or even when reading the original book…

Almost without thinking, the Italian found himself quietly mumbling to his partner, though a little hesitantly should Ludwig not like the interruption. "I know it's part of the story and all… but I always felt a little bad that Scrooge couldn't be with Belle in the end, once he was pleasant and all I mean… he did love her after all."

With such a story Feliciano wasn't concerned about spoiling the plot for Ludwig, he was fairly certain nearly every other nation in existence had seen or read this tale at least once. It was just a plot point that bothered him minutely. As a rule in fiction Feliciano often liked completely happy endings for everybody and for things to be resolved nicely.

"I mean it's fine as it is, just a bit sad they couldn't meet again and fall in love all over, y'know?" his lips twitched as he glanced back at Ludwig. "Don't tell Arthur I said that though, he might think I'm criticising one of his famous authors."

Taking a gulp of wine, Feliciano settled again, watching the movie with renewed interest.

It was a short time before Ludwig mustered up the resolve to reply and when he did his voice was surprisingly quiet, piquing Feliciano's curiosity. "Unfortunately life doesn't have many happy endings in regards to love Feliciano. Fiction tends to make it seem like it does but there's a lot more heart break than we'd like to think."

There was a specific moment Ludwig could think about that had broken his heart. Of course, he had been naïve and unsure. It had all been very confusing and although it had been explained to him after the incident….it still didn't make him feel better about himself. He had felt embarrassed and his pride had been wounded. A good part of him had wanted to avoid the cause of all of it but having an alliance as well as a persistent Italian made things very difficult.

"Don't worry I won't tell Arthur." He added and smiled lightly, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

The reminder of San Valentino, although now everything was good and somewhat resolved, always had him feeling pained and embarrassed. He knew that they had spoken about it before parting ways towards the end of World War II, and things had certainly been cleared up; but after that neither of them had mentioned it again. There had never been time considering the few times Feliciano and he had met; Ludwig had not been in the best of mindsets.

Even if the subject would be brought up, he wasn't sure what more they needed to talk about. It seemed quite evident now how they felt for each other and really wasn't that all that mattered?

At his side, Feliciano had felt a confused frown beginning to knit his brows together. Ludwig was right of course… Ludwig was always right. (Well maybe not always, but Feliciano had quite an optimistic view and high estimation on others; especially concerning the one he loved, and he tended to trust Ludwig's word on matters more often than not).

Still Feliciano felt it necessary to make his point clearer.

"Oh I know, I just have a fondness for fiction that does end all happily… I know it's unrealistic but it's kind of a nice escape I guess. There's a lot of heartbreak and things around so even just to read a story or see a movie where everyone is happy sort of makes me feel better." He waved his hands expressively as if to illustrate the point before he stopped in his tracks and realised how that might have sounded to his companion.

Turning to face him, eyes a little wider, Feliciano quickly rested a palm to Ludwig's chest. "Ah! Not that I mean I'm unhappy of course. I just mean others seem to get heartbroken and sad, but I'm really happy." Feliciano would hate to think that Ludwig would take his words as being spoken based on his own current feelings, because that wasn't the case in the slightest. The Italian had always had a bad habit of either fumbling with what he said and causing others to get the wrong idea, or else worrying that he was doing just that and then panicking needlessly… a bit of a vicious circle really.

A bright flush had coloured his cheeks as his tongue had tripped and stumbled over his explanation, and he'd leaned closer still (movie momentarily forgotten), in order to make sure he wasn't misunderstood and indirectly cause Ludwig any offence.

His faltering speech stopped… though Feliciano's eyes still held a little concern. Now he considered it more carefully that smile Ludwig had given him just now hadn't seemed quite as genuine as he was used to…

Returning the smile with a cautious one of his own, Feliciano was unsure whether to question his partner about it or let it be. Catching his lower lip between his teeth briefly as he considered, Feliciano decided to approach it in a roundabout way.

The Italian man balled his fist up and lifted it to his own temple before rapping against it lightly whilst chuckling, almost as if reprimanding himself. "Sorry, I tend to read into things that don't need reading into, and I'm interrupting the movie. Are you alright? I didn't annoy you or upset you or something did I?"

Another oddity was Ludwig letting him ramble on for as long as he did without gently interrupting his torrent of words in order to reassure him. However he was rewarded for his concern and close proximity with a fond glance and with Ludwig brushing his lips over Feliciano's own. Almost reflexively he returned the kiss, his palm resting briefly against Ludwig's cheek. Somehow that small action sent warmth into his chest and stomach even more effectively than the wine.

Despite the lingering thought of San Valentino, Ludwig chuckled slightly as they separated. It was hard not to find amusement in the endearing way Feliciano reacted to things. "I'm fine Feliciano; you don't have to worry so much. I understand what you meant, and what gave you the impression that you did something wrong?"

Feliciano tapped his chin thoughtfully as he mulled over Ludwig's sudden query, his eyes seemingly trained on the television, but his attention was still most certainly fixed on the man he cared for beside him. How should he answer that one?

Reaching out without even bothering to look, Feliciano found Ludwig's hand and held it in his own, squeezing it gently. It was only when his companion squeezed his hand in return that Feliciano decided how best to answer. His tone of voice when he spoke was as light and airy as he could manage, but still a little hesitant. He didn't really like to give away how he could read the German; if Ludwig knew he might try and find a way to bolster his emotional defences and then Feliciano wouldn't know when things were bothering him anymore. Not that Ludwig was prone to lying of course; he would let Feliciano know if something was truly amiss. But still it was nice to be able to puzzle out his partner before things got to that point.

"Well… it's your eyes y'see. Sometimes if something's troubling you, you get this um… this look in them. I can't really describe it very well, but I can usually tell nowadays if something's a bit wrong thanks to that… oh but you said you're alright so it's fine." He turned a small, trusting grin toward him. "It was probably a trick of the light."

Again, a conflicted look crossed Ludwig's features and he let out a small sigh. "It wasn't a trick of the light….but you don't have to worry, honestly. You didn't do anything. Just a wandering mind." He answered quietly.

The concern that had returned to Feliciano's eyes at Ludwig's admission did not go unnoticed, and wanting to relieve it, the German readily pulled Feliciano closer, cradling him against his side. The Italian was mildly surprised by the sudden shift but gave a happy little squeak as he was pulled in close and curled up comfortably against Ludwig, nuzzling affectionately, his worries softened by the loving hold.

The gentle rumbled timbre of Ludwig's voice reassuring him had the Italian closing his eyes momentarily to better enjoy it. Better still he didn't sound surprised or annoyed with the revelation that Feliciano had found a way to know what he was thinking, but rather as if it was something he was already aware of.

Almost as if reading his mind, Ludwig continued. "Both Roderich and Gilbert have told me that before actually. About my eyes… They say I can hardly hide what I'm thinking on most days, at least Gilbert does."

To help lift the mood, Feliciano pretended to huff and stuck his nose in the air as if upset. It was to be expected, he supposed, that others would know how best to read Ludwig. Roderich had known Ludwig a very long time, and Gilbert was his brother.

"Eh, and there was me thinking I was being clever and had found out something nobody else knew. I don't feel at all special now." His lips tilted into a little smirk, but it left as he caught Ludwig's eye and noticed there was still something amiss in the way he looked.

Sighing, Feliciano wriggled free of Ludwig's embrace and deciding he'd willingly incur any irritation from the German for his next actions, plopped himself squarely into Ludwig's lap so that he was sat face to face with him.

Wrapping his arms loosely about Ludwig's neck, Feliciano leaned in and nuzzled his lips first against his partner's forehead, and then his cheek before leaning back again to give Ludwig a bit of room and to better read his expression. He wouldn't press him at all, that wasn't fair, but his natural disposition made him want to help in any way he possibly could. He hated even the remote chance of someone he loved being sad.

"You know really, shouldn't it be me telling you not to worry? I'm glad I didn't cause this," he highlighted 'this' by gently tilting Ludwig's chin in order to look into his eyes again. "But you shouldn't dwell on whatever caused it either. If you do ever want to talk about it though, you can trust me." He murmured then smiled encouragingly.

"I do trust you…" Ludwig looked thoughtful, and Feliciano almost expected him to continue with 'but' followed by a poorly contrived excuse. However he was proved wrong when Ludwig closed his eyes briefly and obviously decided to take Feliciano's words to heart. "I was merely thinking about Valentinstag."

For a moment Feliciano was confused, why was Ludwig thinking of San Valentino when... Oh. He didn't mean any old Valentine's Day did he? He was talking about _that _Valentine's Day. They'd been discussing happy endings and love and how things didn't always work out how you'd like them to, and of course Ludwig's mind had jumped to that.

It had been a comedy of errors really. Feliciano not reading signals, Ludwig misunderstanding things, and a sudden confession and proposal that had left Feliciano confused and shocked and Ludwig mortified.

He hadn't actually said no of course, he'd just been so surprised by how out of the blue it was that he hadn't known what to say. Then Ludwig had seemed to go into a nervous state of shock. Feliciano had assumed that this sudden show of affection was simply the German trying to strengthen their alliance and not due to real feelings of love and devotion, and things had just spiralled into a mess from there.

It had been resolved over time of course. Before their inevitable parting of ways the pair had actually discussed what had happened. Explanations had been given, fears of rejection were quelled, and although they hadn't been able to do much given the circumstances; they had confessed to one another.

After the world had calmed down again they'd been reuinited, and since that time they'd been a couple. However it seemed that Ludwig still had a tendency to dwell on that day and that proposal.

It was true, things didn't go the way you wanted them. They were together and happy, but for whatever reason; be it stubborn pride or shy embarrassment, they'd never actually broached the subject of proposing or marrying again.

Not that Feliciano could blame Ludwig of course... indirectly being rejected when you'd gone to the trouble of getting a ring and everything must be pretty hard.

Shaking himself from the small reverie he'd succombed to, Feliciano used the position he was in to his advantage as he leaned in close to softly brush his lips against Ludwig's before murmuring quietly. "I'm sorry you were reminded of it, I thought everything was fine now?"

His tone remained soft and questioning, almost afraid that perhaps Ludwig was upset with the state of things. He needn't have worried. Ludwig frowned at the concern and gently cupped the Italian's cheek in his hand, guiding his mouth back to his in order to ease him into a deeper kiss than before. "Everything is fine… more than fine," he murmured between kisses. "As I said before, my mind was just wandering."

He was being sincere. The reminder of Valentine's Day may have initially upset him, but Ludwig was wiser than to let such a thought hinder him unnecessarily. He was with Feliciano now and perfectly content. So really, there was no need to dwell on such things. The German man smiled then, against Feliciano's parted lips before playfully nipping at them, causing the other to squeak then giggle lightly.

Sensing the upturn in mood, Feliciano pulled away, a small barely noticeable smirk curling his mouth in a way Ludwig found strangely attractive. "If it would make you feel any better, I could always propose to you and this time you can reject me."

The joke was something of a gamble; Ludwig may not take it as well as he'd hoped. However Feliciano was pleased that his response was a bark of incredulous laughter and a disbelieving shake of the head. "Don't…"

Emboldened, Feliciano pressed on, grinning. "Are you sure? I could get a lovely ring for you… maybe shaped like a potato? Or what about a little dog?-"

The Italian got no further than that as Ludwig suddenly grasped hold of him, shifting his weight to topple the Italian off his lap and pin him to the sofa. Feliciano squealed in shock which dissolved into pealing laughter as he found Ludwig's hands mercilessly tickling his ribs as retribution for his comments.

"No… nononononoo!" Squirming and gasping for air between shouts of laughter, Feliciano attempted to wriggle out from under his captor to no avail. "I surrender! T-this isn't a fair fight!"

The fuss the Italian made caused all three dogs to approach with tails waving uncertainly, heads tilted as they regarded the two humans, trying to figure out if the smaller male needed help. Catching sight of them only made Feliciano laugh harder. "See look, even they think you're being unfair."

Trying desperately not to give in to laughter himself, Ludwig snorted in amusement and relented, moving back so that Feliciano could sit up and catch his breath. Still red faced from laughter, Feliciano wasted no time in tackling Ludwig in revenge; the German only mildly surprised and allowing Feliciano to flop on top of him this time. There was no point in tickling, Feliciano knew this. Just as one would expect, Ludwig was notoriously difficult to make laugh by attempting to tickle him and so Feliciano rarely bothered to try. Instead he nuzzled into the crook of Ludwig's neck and mumbled quietly, almost hesitant and shy; as if worried about what the reaction to his words would be. "If you ever do feel like trying to propose again, my answer will definitely be yes." There was a thoughtful pause before a softly added. "But you know… _Il primo amore non si scorda mai_… I'm perfectly happy just like this too."

Ludwig was pleased Feliciano's face was currently hidden because his own face was now such a brilliant shade of red he felt sure his Italian would comment if he saw it. Propose again? Ludwig wasn't adverse to the idea entirely… but it would need planning. He certainly wasn't going to do it right now. Besides Feliciano's added afterthought gave him pause. He could feel his lover's lips curving into a contented smile against the column of his throat and so knew he wasn't just saying them to ease Ludwig's concerns. Feliciano was happy just as they were, and to be honest so was he. Was marriage really needed at all then? They clearly loved one another, were loyal to one another… why would they need to do anything further to prove it?

The assurance that their relationship was that strong made Ludwig smile in turn; it was a large, happy smile that probably seemed just a little foolish in how satisfied it appeared. "Me too… I er I mean I'm happy too so-" Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly and let Feliciano giggle at his awkwardness before nuzzling into the soft head of hair resting below his chin. "Are you going to let me up?"

"Hmm I suppose so… we need to pick another movie anyway, we completely missed that one."

Ludwig chuckled at how Feliciano seemed indignant over this fact; as if missing the movie had been Ludwig's fault and not his own.

* * *

It was some time later part way through another movie (this time Ludwig had chosen), that the German man began to doze off. He'd been awake since very early that morning in order to get things ready for the arrival of guests over the next few days. Cleaning, cooking, adding to the decorations he'd already put up, and of course spending time with Feliciano; all these things had slowly caught up with him. He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, his head occasionally nodding down towards his chest as he slipped in and out of consciousness; still stubbornly trying to stay awake for the movie.

At his side, Feliciano had noticed the lull in concentration and then the slow descent toward sleep and felt a rush of affection towards the other man as he noticed how hard he was trying to stay awake.

Humming softly, Feliciano rearranged himself as comfortably as possible on the sofa before reaching out; carefully, slowly, so as not to rouse the other man; and tugged him down so that Ludwig was lying with his head resting on Feliciano's chest. "You really should relax more, Ludwig; especially when you're meant to be on holiday."

"But there're still things to do… I really should-"

"You really should take a little time to yourself." Feliciano's voice was gentle but firm and if he were honest with himself, Ludwig really couldn't find the presence of mind to disagree any further. He was tired, and Feliciano was warm and comfortable; his heartbeat beneath his ear a soothing tempo which caused Ludwig's eyes to close again. In his semi-conscious state the German could feel dexterous fingers carding through his hair, a gesture which, although he was reluctant to admit aloud, had always soothed him.

Feliciano was more than happy to act as a pillow, and he found himself simply enjoying the quiet and calming atmosphere that the room seemed to emanate. The crackle of the fire, the shifting of the three dogs on the floor below; and Ludwig's steady breaths as he let go of his inhibitions and allowed himself to fall asleep. Fingers still idly brushing through Ludwig's hair, Feliciano turned his attention back to the movie they were watching, stifling a yawn of his own as he struggled to stay awake as well.

* * *

"-All I'm saying is if your sense of direction wasn't so bad we would have been here a good hour earlier. I swear I've never met anyone who reads a map as badly as you!"

"My sense of direction is perfectly adequate you fool, you're the one who insisted on stopping for something to eat."

"Will the two of you please shut up?" Elizaveta sighed heavily as she struggled through the front door, weighed down with a multitude of bags (most of them actually belonging to the uptight Austrian behind her) and bundled up against the cold weather Germany was currently experiencing.

It was unfortunate for the Hungarian that she'd had to endure travelling to Ludwig's home with both Roderich and Gilbert; the pair had done nothing but bicker for the last half an hour at least. It had been cute at first, now it was just irritating.

Letting the bags drop to the floor of the entranceway, Elizaveta ushered the two men inside before shutting the door firmly behind them to avoid the cold air entering the house. She kicked off her snow sodden boots and uncoiled the thick scarf from her throat as she shuffled down the hallway in search of their host; leaving Roderich and Gilbert to follow her, still arguing. "Ludwig? Sorry we're so late these two idiots- ah…"

Stopping at the entrance to the living room, Elizaveta quieted instantly and turned to hush both Gilbert and Roderich. Wary of the stern look they were receiving from the spirited Hungarian woman, the pair instantly stopped talking and joined her when she indicated they come forward to look into the living room as well.

"Pfft, that's stupidly cute. When the hell did little Feli get here anyway? Sneaky bastard, bet he was trying to hog all the cookies for himself."

"Gilbert only you could assume something so childish was his motive-"

"Don't start you two." Elizaveta hissed quietly and shooed them back again.

Really the scene they'd stumbled upon was almost tooth-achingly sweet. The living room and of course the rest of the house had been decorated beautifully by the fastidious and perfectionist German; all reds and golds and traditional Germanic themed ornaments. Over by the hearth Blackie, Berlitz and Aster had woken at the trio's entrance, but as they knew them did nothing but wave their tails in greeting and settle down once more. There was the scent of baking lingering about the house still; clearly Ludwig had been very busy preparing meals and treats for when his guests started to arrive. But it seemed judging by the scene before them that the hard work had caught up with him, because currently Ludwig was asleep on the sofa in Feliciano's arms; the Italian also dozing looking oddly pleased with himself as he slept.

Trying not to squeal out loud at the sight, Elizaveta rummaged in her bag until she managed to produce a camera, and expertly began snapping photographs of the two, happy little chuckles escaping her as she did.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and when he was sure he wouldn't end up the victim of some blunt trauma injury courtesy of the Hungarian, he reached out a tugged her arm gently, nodding towards the kitchen where Roderich had already disappeared to.

"C'mon, we can wake those two later. Let's not waste Ludwig's efforts." The albino man's grin was nothing short of roguish. "I want to try some of that food before West starts nagging at us to wait for the others."

Torn between taking more photographs of the adorable couple, and sampling good food without a certain German to stop them; Elizaveta faltered for a moment. Her decision was made for her however when she spied Roderich helping himself to a large slice of cake.

"It was bad mannered of them not to be here… or at least awake to greet us when we arrived. I feel helping ourselves is justified."

"See? Specs agrees. Let's get some of that cake before he scoffs the lot."

Casting one last glance and an adoring giggle at the pair asleep on the sofa, Elizaveta didn't wait to be told twice and went to join Roderich and Gilbert in the kitchen. The two love-birds would wake up soon enough, and when they did Elizaveta had the perfect way to tease them should Ludwig complain at them starting on the food already.

Blissfully unaware of their new guests causing havoc in the next room, Feliciano and Ludwig slept on.

* * *

Translations:

_Il primo amore non si scorda mai_ – Italian proverb meaning 'True love never grows old'.


End file.
